magifandomcom-20200222-history
One Step Further (Character Song)
One Step Further is the character song of Alibaba Saluja, which is sung by the Seiyū Yūki Kaji. Lyrics Kanji= 何してても　どこに居ても いつもどこかで　逃げる道 考えては やるしかない　わかってるのに 最後にいつも怖気づく俺だったけど 導かれた　おまえとの不思議な出会いが 何でもできる　そんな気にさせてくれたんだ まっすぐ　まっすぐ　道を照らし出すように きみならできるんだと　背中を押された ゴールは　まだまだ　遥か遠くだとしても あの時　交わした約束　目指して なにか違う　どこか違う モヤついたまま　迷う胸　ごまかしては 今しかない　わかってても ヘラヘラ笑い　やり過ごす　俺だったけど どんなときも素直なおまえとの時間が かけがえの無い　信頼と強さくれたから まっすぐ　まっすぐ　踏み出す一歩恐れず 大丈夫、大丈夫と　言い聞かせるように 歩みは　まだまだ　少しずつだとしても あの日を　乗り越えて　俺も変われる 与えられた運命　引き離されても 感じている　思いは同じ 立ち止まってる　暇なんかない! まっすぐ　まっすぐ　恐れも迷いもなく 今より　もっと確かな　力従えて ゴールは　まだまだ　遥か遠くだとしても あの時　信じた世界を　目指して |-| Rōmaji = Nani shi tete mo doko ni ite mo Itsumo doko ka de nigeru michi kangaete wa Yaru shika nai wakatterunoni Saigo ni itsumo ojikedzuku oredattakedo Michibika reta omae to no fushigina deai ga Nandemo dekiru son'na ki ni sa sete kureta nda Massugu massugu michi o terashi dasu yō ni Kiminara dekiru nda to senaka o osa reta Gōru wa madamada haruka tōkuda to shite mo Ano toki kawashita yakusoku mezashite Nanika chigau doko ka chigau Moya tsuita mama mayou mune gomakashite wa Ima shika nai wakattete mo Herahera warai yarisugosu oredattakedo Don'na toki mo sunaona omae to no jikan ga Kakegae no nai shinrai to tsuyo-sa kuretakara Massugu massugu fumidasu ippo osorezu Daijōbu, daijōbu to iikikaseru yō ni Ayumi wa madamada sukoshizutsuda to shite mo Ano hi o norikoete ore mo kawareru Ataerareta unmei hikihanasa rete mo Kanjite iru omoi wa onaji Tachidomatteru hima nankanai! Massugu massugu osore mo mayoi mo naku Ima yori motto tashikana chikara shitagaete Gōru wa madamada haruka tōkuda to shite mo Ano toki shinjita sekai o mezashite |-| English = No matter what I did or where I went Escaping was all I had in mind Though I knew that there are things I must do I always lost confidence at the end Our mysterious encounter lead me To feel like I could do anything Forging ahead, forging ahead so that my path may be bright You keep encouraging me Though the goal may be far ahead I want to fulfil the promise we made that day Something feels different, something seems different I lost my way and kept deceiving myself Only now do I understand That I let everything slide with a stupid smile The time I spent with someone as honest as you Is irreplaceable and gives me confidence and strength Forging ahead, forging ahead, fearlessly taking one step forward It’s all right, it’s all right, you keep assuring me Though the progress is slow I will overcome that day and change myself Even if we’re separated by destiny We share the same thought That this is not the time to stand still! Forging ahead, forging ahead without fear nor hesitation Along with strength even more certain than before Though the goal may be far ahead I want to strive for the world I believed in that day |-| French = Peu importe ce que j’ai fait ou où je suis allé M’échapper était tout ce que j’avais en tête Même si je savais qu’il y a des choses que je me dois de faire J’ai toujours perdu confiance à la fin Notre mystérieuse rencontre m’a amené A sentir que je pourrais faire n’importe quoi Allant de l’avant, allant de l’avant, pour que mon chemin puisse peut-être être lumineux Tu continues de m’encourager Même si l’objectif peut être encore loin Je veux respecter la promesse qu’on a fait ce jour Quelque chose semble différent, quelque chose a l’air différent J’ai perdu mon chemin et je n’ai pas arrêté de me décevoir Seulement maintenant, je comprends Que j’ai tout laissé passer avec un sourire stupide Le temps que j’ai passé avec quelqu’un d’aussi honnête que toi Est irremplaçable et me donne de la confiance et de la force Allant de l’avant, allant de l’avant, sans peur, avançant d’un pas Ça va aller, ça va aller ! Tu continues de m’épauler Même si le progrès est lent Je vais surmonter ce jour et changer mon être Même si on est séparés par la destinée On partage la même pensée Qu’il n’est pas le temps de se laisser aller ! Allant de l’avant, allant de l’avant, sans peur et sans hésitation Certainement avec une force plus certaine qu’avant Même si l’objectif peut être encore loin Je veux faire mon possible pour le monde auquel j’ai cru ce jour. Video Navigation Category:Music Category:Character Songs